


Backfire

by NAGDERH



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Broken Bones, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Violence, rickcest - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NAGDERH/pseuds/NAGDERH
Summary: 你以为Wrath Rick真的智力低下吗？





	Backfire

**Author's Note:**

> 是我非常ooc的pwp，在这里也发一下  
> 我写的文都非常粗糙、黄暴、低俗，所以慎看

“我一直都很欣赏弗兰肯斯坦。”穿着实验服的人站在复杂的机器面前自言自语，“他需要的只是更多控制……”

瘦高的人转过身，露出一个阴森的微笑，让他嘴角的伤疤也跟着扭曲。对于任何一个邪恶又疯狂的科学家，未知与冒险都有无法形容的吸引力，更别提现在被锁在钢制医疗床上的躯体——平行世界的Rick Sanchez。

如果仅仅如此就没有什么值得激动的，他不止一次绑架过平行世界的Rick，研究他们的大脑、用他们的身体做实验，或者只是为了有趣屠杀他们。他已经厌倦所谓强大残暴的宇宙统治者，结果只是自吹自擂的软蛋，还是挑战“自己”更有趣，不是吗?他确实有足够的资本自命不凡，痛恨每一个和自己相同的个体，但无限的平行宇宙总是会有出人意料的存在。

就在那一瞬间，Evil Rick——爱穿黑色贴身上衣的Citadel通缉犯——被远处的争斗吸引全部注意力。并非是他们流了多少血、使用了多少高危武器，或者有没有炸掉半个星球，只是因为那是个Rick，非常不同的Rick。大多数他见过的Rick都是自我中心的混蛋，每天喝掉五瓶威士忌然后假装自己身心健康家庭美满。Evil Rick对此嗤之以鼻，既然他们懦弱到不敢结束可悲的生活，那么他乐意效劳。

而远处的这个Rick——他看上去愤怒而傲慢，赤裸的胸膛上张狂地纹着自己的名字。他发色更深，身体年轻健美，耳朵穿满耳饰。他不是另一个自怨自艾的天才科学家，而是暴怒与力量孕育出的野兽。

Evil Rick目不转睛地看着他徒手扯断敌人的喉咙，滚烫的鲜血喷泉般洒满他全身。一股油然而生的征服欲填满Evil Rick的胸腔，他一直都想要只听话的宠物，而眼前的这个Rick极具挑战性。

所以现在他十分满足地看着这具躺在医疗床上的躯体，果不其然仅由愤怒驱使的大脑无法媲美理智，Evil Rick不费吹灰之力就捕捉到这只暴怒的野兽。他只需要等到洗脑完成，Wrath Rick的自我意识就会完全消失，变成他最爱的宠物狗。

 

“主-主人？”

他蹲在地上看起来还是一样愤怒，咧开的嘴角微微抽搐，仿佛说出这两个字就已经消耗他所有理智，下一秒可能就会扑过来撕碎你的喉咙。

“好孩-孩子。”Evil Rick恶趣味地伸手抚摸对方的头发，弯下腰亲手给他戴上自己精心挑选的黑色皮质项圈，闪着银光的金属链锁到他实验桌的桌腿上。他难得从心底感到满足，一大半的原因是征服同类带来的快感，另一小半是源于居于高位的掌控感。

他仅仅抹掉Wrath Rick的自我意识，强制输入作为宠物的意志，但完完整整保留下他愤怒的本能。他扭曲的癖好就是看着Wrath Rick眼中燃烧的怒火，却不得不一丝不苟地服从他的命令。

比如，他牵着狗链让Wrath Rick用四肢如同犬类一样在地上爬行，或者把食物放在狗盆里让他不得不趴在地上进食，亦或是把他关进特制的狗笼中待上一天一夜。Evil Rick像每个得到新玩具的小孩一样兴奋，极尽所能折磨他的“宠物犬”。

不过，就像小孩废寝忘食沉迷于新玩具会被责骂，每件事都是有代价的。

 

Evil Rick感觉自己至少断了三根肋骨，鲜血源源不断地从鼻腔和嘴里涌出来。他靠着墙才没让自己倒在地上，胸腔的剧痛和全身肌肉叫嚣的酸痛几乎让他失去意识。

——十分钟前——

“坐下！”Evil Rick牵着狗链和往常一样把Wrath Rick拴在自己实验台的角落，然后继续他的研究。

“我-我他妈玩够了……操你妈的……”

Evil Rick转头就看见原本蹲在地上的Wrath Rick徒手扯断一指粗的金属链朝他走过来。他第一反应是疑惑的，没有Rick会质疑自己的智商，特别是Evil Rick，他不接受失败和错误。但完全暴怒中的Wrath Rick没有给他任何多想的机会，一拳直接打在他的脸上，瞬间鲜血就从鼻腔涌出染红了他下半张脸。

片刻的迟疑过后Evil Rick迅速从实验服中掏出激光枪，即使受伤他拿枪的手也没有丝毫颤抖。射出的激光打中Wrath Rick的肩膀，但这并不是他的枪法差而是对方的速度超出他的预料。他无法和身手敏捷的Wrath Rick拉开距离，索性扔掉激光枪和对方肉搏。

结果可想而知，Evil Rick双手被擒住，整个人直接被按到墙上。他的脑袋重重磕到墙壁，力道大得他觉得自己已经中度脑震荡，眩晕和疼痛冲击他的神经。

“低估我的智-智力是你最大的失-失误， Rick。”因为愤怒扭曲的脸凑到他眼前，喷出的口水全溅到他脸上。Evil Rick勉强睁开眼瞪着Wrath Rick，他清楚地感受到脑后的伤口流出滚烫的血液，顺着脖颈打湿他后颈的衣服。“是-是-是我主动上钩的。”

“你他妈知道吗，不-不是你对我有兴趣，而是我对-对你有。”

Wrath Rick对着Evil Rick的耳朵吼出这段话，音量大到震得Evil Rick耳膜发疼。被禁锢住的Rick偏过头示弱，正好让从地下升起的机械臂把Wrath Rick打飞出去。

“妈的，你还真他妈话-话多，狗杂种！”Evil Rick抹了把还在往下滴的鼻血，从口袋里拿出传送枪就要离开，但他半个人还没走进去就被整个脑袋都染满血的Wrath Rick拖了出来。

“谁他妈说-说你可以走了？！”

 

他现在亲身感受到Wrath Rick狂躁的愤怒，因为Wrath Rick踩碎他的传送枪后，一脚把他踢翻在地，仿佛刚才的打斗都是装模作样。接着Wrath Rick骑在他身上，用拳头直接打断他的肋骨。他无比痛恨自己软弱无能的样子，就像现在一样形象全失。毫无反抗机会的无力感席卷他全身，这甚至比肉体上的疼痛还让他疯狂。对他来说最可怕的事情永远不是死亡，失去掌控被随意羞辱才是无法忍受的酷刑。

“你-你知道我要做什么吗？”Wrath Rick盯着对方满是血污的脸，比起那个洋洋得意的自傲笑容，淤痕和血才更适合这张脸。“我他-他妈的要操你的嘴，射在你脸上……听懂了吗，狗杂种？！” 他丝毫不在意自己头上的伤口，好似沐浴在鲜血中才能释放他的本性。Wrath Rick用膝盖踢中Evil Rick的肚子，满意地看着对方跪在地上吐出胃酸和血的混合物。

“唔——”  
他没等Evil Rick干呕结束就把自己早就硬了的阴茎塞到他嘴里，享受地看着Evil Rick狠毒的眼神瞪着他。他们没有人会屈服，即使身处下位被打到毫无反抗之力，服从都不在他们的字典里。

“啊！操你妈的，你-你，妈的……”  
没错，确实不会屈服，Evil Rick咬了他嘴里的东西，牙印深到渗出血丝。Wrath Rick拽着Evil Rick的头发把他摔到墙上，全然不顾对方是不是会因此失去意识。几乎快晕厥的Evil Rick甚至还露出一个微笑，勉强抬手对眼前的人比中指，但接下来他就笑不出来了——Wrath Rick钳住他的下巴，只听见“咔”的一声轻响，他就再也无法合上自己的嘴。

“看-看看现在谁才是宠物狗？”  
他扶住Evil Rick的头再次把勃起硬塞进他的嘴里，这次脱臼的下巴让他无法咽下的涎水混着血液一齐顺着嘴角往下流。Wrath Rick杂乱无章粗暴的抽插，几次都让他窒息，但即便是吸进来的空气也都是混合的铁锈味和腥臭。他几次想要呕吐都被嘴里的阴茎给顶了回去，舌头和上颚被摩擦地近乎麻木。

“操你妈的，臭婊子，别-别他妈把眼泪弄到我身上！！” Wrath Rick桎梏他脑袋的手恶意地挑拨他后脑的伤口，疼痛让他不由自主眯起眼，生理反应逼出来的泪水在他的脸颊上留下几道泪痕。Evil Rick从头到尾没有屈服过，他只想趁着Wrath Rick放松警惕的时候逃脱，再用什么狠毒的办法复仇。肉体上的折磨绝对无法摧毁他的意志，野兽间搏斗取胜的方式别无他法，只有你死我活。

持续的窒息和失血让Evil Rick开始视线模糊，Wrath Rick放慢抽插的速度让跪着的人得到足够的氧气。这当然不是出自好心和同情，他就是要Evil Rick清醒地被羞辱，让他清清楚楚感受每一个细节，听到他说的每一句话。

在Evil Rick的呼吸渐渐恢复之后，上位者便再次开始肆无忌惮地蹂躏。Wrath Rick是真的对他感兴趣，感兴趣到让他乐意装傻半个月看够对方带着轻蔑笑容的脸，再用暴力去玷污他、羞辱他，打碎他自以为掌控全局的傲慢。Wrath Rick着迷地看着Evil Rick眼中的怨恨，他感觉自己快射了，就要射到这双眼睛上。

他紧紧拽住Evil Rick的头发，整根阴茎都没入对方的嘴里，射出的精液一小半直接进入咽喉。紧接着Wrath Rick喘着粗气离开他的嘴，让剩下的精液全都射到他的脸上。被腥臭的精液呛到的Evil Rick咳个不停，根本无暇顾及其他。

“还没-没完，Rick。”

 

Wrath Rick把他拖到实验台上，粗暴地合上他的下巴。他还不想让Evil Rick死，所以非常贴心地让他平躺在实验台上防止断掉的肋骨刺破他的内脏。

“我要-要操你，把你锁在桌角，就-就像你对我做的一样。”

躺着的Rick没有完全从失神状态恢复，失血过多让他思考速度变得很慢，舌尖还回味着苦涩的味道。他半睁着眼盯着天花板双眼没有聚焦，对周遭环境的感知异常混沌。他感觉到有人脱掉他的裤子，分开他的双腿，用手指戳弄他的后穴。但是一切都是那么麻木，他有一瞬间甚至觉得自己浮在空中，自己的身体不再属于自己，下一刻剧烈的疼痛就带着他飘荡的意识和灵魂回归他的身体。

“操-操，啊啊啊——”由下至上撕裂身体的疼痛让他一瞬间叫出声，这就是Wrath Rick的目的——晕厥、丧失意识这种解脱是不被允许的，他要从始至终以清醒的状态承受所有折磨。

没有润滑的插入让两个人都很痛苦，但他们根本就不是在做爱。没有人想在此刻寻求快感，他们只是两个争锋相对的野兽。Wrath Rick心理上巨大的快感让他的阴茎在干涩的摩擦中保持坚硬，他是愤怒野兽的化身，在Evil Rick身上毫无顾忌地释放膨胀的征服欲。

“操你-你，妈的，我-我要杀了你……”身下的人断断续续地说，全身各处涌来的疼痛已经让他支离破碎。但奇异的是在尖锐的疼痛过后，阵阵的钝痛居然开始给他带来隐秘的快感。Evil Rick了解又痛恨他的身体，他是个不折不扣的施虐者。可与此同时，他也是个受虐狂，疼痛给他带来的快感和折磨别人一样多。不过即使是这样，现在他的阴茎也只能半硬着，他所受的痛苦实在是大过快感。

渐渐由于血液的润滑，Wrath Rick已经开始在抽插中得到快感。过分紧致的后穴包裹他的阴茎，抽出的部分粘满红白交织的分泌物。他全然不顾身下人，或许用交配来形容更加贴切，所有的行为只为让对方受孕。“我会把-把你里面都射满，你-你会怀孕吗，骚货?”他充满怒火和欲望的眼睛紧紧盯着Evil Rick染上薄薄情欲的双眼，嘴角露出残忍的微笑。

“喜欢被粗-粗暴地对待?”

Evil Rick开始因为羞耻发抖，但他无法控制自己的生理反应。Wrath Rick一手扶住他的大腿，另一只手用力撸动他半硬的阴茎，下身的动作也丝毫没有减缓。

“我-我肯定会杀了你，杂-杂种……”

“不-不，你会-会爱上这个的，Rick。”

说完，Wrath Rick双手掐住Evil Rick的脖子。氧气的剥离让他脸涨得通红，但他能感受自己的阴茎在变硬，后穴撕裂的疼痛也不再强烈。在他感觉自己濒临死亡的时候，钳制住他脖子的双手缓缓松开，重新获得氧气的巨大欢愉让他瞬间射在自己黑色的T恤上。深埋在他体内的勃起也因为肠道内壁剧烈的收缩享受无法形容的快感，Wrath Rick捏住他的臀部狠狠抽插十几次把精液全都射了进去。

“我-妈的，我操……”Evil Rick伸手捂住眼睛，他脸上交织着血液、精液、泪水还有抑制不住的涎水，看上去糟糕又色情。

Wrath Rick爬上实验台把Evil Rick的双手摁在他头顶上方的桌面，盯着他的眼睛一字一句地说：

“我不奢望你会屈服，但我会治好你，然后一遍又一遍打碎。”

 

-end


End file.
